As the use of portable and electronic mobile devices has increased, the use of various image and video streaming applications have placed increased demands upon the available bandwidth in order to transmit the image and video data associated with increased number of these data intensive applications. Applications for the viewing of movies, television, sporting events etc. provide ever increasing needs for greater bandwidth in order to sufficiently transmit all of the image data associated with these applications.
The transmission of image and video data requires a great deal of bandwidth to provide the information over a wireless or wireline connection. Present compression techniques involve the transmission of subsets of data and then reconstructing all of the data at a receiving location in order to regenerate the image or video. Data intensive applications such as streaming video would be greatly benefited by improved compression techniques that allow images and video to be substantially transmitted to a receiving location while only actually transmitting a small subset of the overall data that is used for creating the image or video. Thus, improved image and video compression techniques are needed.